1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a driver integrated circuit chip and a display device including a driver integrated circuit chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include various driver integrated circuit (IC) chips. One type of IC chip converts image data to a driving signal for driving a display panel. The chip is connected to the display panel using a COG method to reduce manufacturing costs and to provide a stable mounting. In the COG method, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is placed between the chip and the display panel and the chip is compressed at high-temperature.
To check whether or not the chip is correctly connected to the display panel, a compression resistance between the chip and the display panel may be measured. Monitoring bumps may be formed on the display panel to measuring the compression resistance. However, an excessive number of monitoring bumps and pads are used. Also, the monitoring pads are located at a peripheral area and perform only one function, e.g., monitoring compression resistance. Thus, the peripheral region of the display panel may not be used effectively.